


Ready, Aim, Misfire

by jaehyunismybias



Series: Do Your Worst [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Guns, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: Jaehyun gets a gun for protection - Taeyong feels more unsafe than ever.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Do Your Worst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175495
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Ready, Aim, Misfire

The black, metallic object stared right back at him. Taunting. Evil. The white dinner table looked like a part of the white walls, highlighting the black gun that Jaehyun had placed there. Taeyong stood by the door frame, hands hugging his lithe form. Maybe he was cold. Maybe for comfort. 

He didn't know, but he did know that a shiver passed over him like a wave.

Jaehyun sat by the round, white table, eating breakfast. He was shoveling cereal into his mouth while scrolling down on his phone. As if the offending weapon wasn't right there in front of him. He looked like a regular college student, except that he wasn’t one.

He looked up at Taeyong, who had stood there for a while with his bathrobe wrapped around him, blonde hair tousled from sleep. It was like he decided to notice the other only now, thirty seconds after his appearance.

Taeyong had shivered as the youngers gaze fell on him and Jaehyun had _smiled_. Warm, welcoming. _Innocent_.

“Morning, love”

But Taeyong’s eyes hadn’t left the weapon for a second. There was a gun in his home. _There was a gun, just an arms length from Jaehyun._

"It's for protection, baby."

Was what Jaehyun said when he noticed Taeyong's cautious gaze.

Taeyong knew fully well that Jaehyun didn't need a gun. He had born witness to the few times Jaehyun had caught someone looking at Taeyong in the wrong way and sent them to the hospital the very same night - if Jaehyun without a gun was terrifying, then Taeyong didn't want to know what he was like _with_ one.

Taeyong shuddered again, gaze traveling up. The same steel the gun was made of decorated Jaehyun's eyes.

Taeyong fixed the cuffs on his shirt again, examining himself in front of the mirror. His fingers trembled slightly as he buttoned the right one again. For the sake of his white newly ironed shirt, he'd withhold from drinking too much.

Red stains were hard to get off from clothes – Taeyong could only imagine what it was like to scrub off wine.

The other reason for staying sober today marched over to him slowly from behind, wrapping his thick arms around his waist while resting his chin on Taeyong's bony shoulder. Their eyes met through the reflection, and Taeyong had to stop himself from smiling at the tender look in Jaehyun's eyes. Taeyong's eyes had long since lost that same gleam from his eyes.

He didn't smile, but his eyes held enough emotion for Taeyong's heart to flutter the slightest when the younger spoke next,

"You're beautiful."

Jaehyun's cologne filled his nostrils when Taeyong took a deep breath to calm his heart. He didn't respond, gaze moving back to his own reflection. He examined the purple marks on his neck and frowned internally.

Jaehyun always insisted on showcasing Taeyong in front of everyone, making the older wear shirts that covered his forms enough, but the blemishes on his skin were to be presented like a painting in a museum. From his side-eye he noticed Jaehyun raking his whiskey-colored orbs over his form, before stopping on his neck. In the blink of an eye, Jaehyun’s loving eyes turned a sinister shade. Taeyong suppressed a shiver at the grin on Jaehyun's face. God forbid anyone else looked at Taeyong the same way.

Taeyong recognized the look on his face. He had seen it the same night they had gotten together. Jaehyun's eyes were painted over with the colors of the seven deadly sins, the most prominent ones being blue and yellow.

A kiss was placed on his neck. Then another. And another. Jaehyun's arms around him tightened, warmth spreading over his body like a flow of magma.

The only cold spot on his body was on his back, where icy steel pressed between his shoulder-blades through Jaehyun's suit.

Dread washed over Taeyong like a cold shower – the look in Jaehyun’s eyes was indecipherable, but the steel pressing against his temple was as clean a message as any.

“Think this is some kind of a game?”

A growl-like sound erupted from Jaehyun’s chest as he spoke, his much smaller boyfriend pushed against the wall in an empty ally. Taeyong swallowed, hands gripping at Jaehyun’s other hand that was pushing him up by the scruff of his dress shirt.

“Wh- what are you doing?”

What had looked like a normal dinner between a couple had been nothing but, yet another, one of Jaehyun’s ways to assert his claim over the boy – what better way to do that other than feeding him with his fork, playing footsies under the table and practically undressing him with his eyes, making him feel like the only person in the world?

Taeyong had almost sighed in exasperation, as Jaehyun acted like a teenager, like _someone else_ all over again.

Their waiter had scurried off in a hurry right after taking their orders, fearing the way Jaehyun’s eyes had zeroed in on him when he had smiled politely at the other's boyfriend, and the steely glare he had received when his eyes had lingered a second too long on the purple marks that decorated his long neck.

Taeyong had done his best to ignore the charged energy coming from the other and had hid behind his menu to keep from making Jaehyun even more jealous by smiling, or even looking back at the waiter, like a _polite person should._

“Such a little attention whore, aren’t you, love?”

Jaehyun ignored Taeyong’s pleading eyes and weak grip. He leaned into Taeyong’s space, gun pointing sharper against Taeyong’s temple.

Taeyong winced, instinctively turning his head away from the threat – the gun felt like nothing compared to the rage in Jaehyun’s eyes. They were dark, predatory.

Jaehyun wasn't far off from a wild animal. Like a wolf he loomed over him, and Taeyong had just submitted to him like a _dog_.

“Sto- stop it, Jaehyun…”

But Jaehyun did nothing to show him that he was even listening, proceeding to talk again,

“I mean, I don’t get it, really… You have me, baby. I am all you need, all you’ll _ever need_. Why would you even care for some waiter with a minimum wage?”

Taeyong couldn’t understand where this all was coming from. He had done nothing to indicate anything of this sort. Jaehyun’s paranoia was really taking a toll on him. As quickly as the fear had come, anger was starting to build up. Not enough to overpower it, though.

He chanced a glance back in Jaehyun’s direction, and where he seconds ago had found fury, he now saw confusion.

“All _this_ I give you. Food, jewellery, a home. _Love_. Yet nothing seems to sedate your hunger for _more_ , hmm?”

Taeyong frowned but didn’t answer. It would be futile anyway. With any contradiction, Jaehyun would grow more provoked.

For a mere second, Taeyong _wished_ for him to pull the trigger.

“Am I not enough for you, Taeyong?” The look of confusion got replaced by desperation, and if it weren’t for the gun to his head, Taeyong might have broken from the defeated look on his lovers’ face.

Then, the dread for his own life was replaced with the fear of losing Jaehyun, as the younger abruptly ripped himself from Taeyong and pointed the gun to his own head. Taeyong’s eyes widened and he gasped, hands flying up to his mouth. The clicking noise he heard came from the gun’s hammer being pulled back.

“No!”

Jaehyun looked insane, a few strands of hair falling out of place as his eyes turned a manic shade and he tilted his head,

“What? This is what you wanted, right?”

Taeyong shook his head, unable to find words. He could feel the warm sting of tears pouring from his tear canals to his eyes, making his brown orbs glossy.

“Don’t-”

Taeyong’s eyes roamed over Jaehyun’s face for any kind of sign signal that the younger was only playing around, in a twisted, stupid display of his dark humor.

Jaehyun’s face was void of emotions. His eyes squinted for a second, pupils zeroing in on Taeyong in a similar way he had looked at their waiter earlier. He looked dangerous.

“Why?”

“Because… I-”

The tears in Taeyong’s eyes fell, desperation taking over his face in turn.

“Say it.” Jaehyun’s voice was bold, lingering anger evident as he spoke. He wanted to hear Taeyong say it.

“Because I love you.”

The words that Taeyong hadn’t spoken in a long while, because Jaehyun hated when he lied to him.

When he uttered those words, Jaehyun closed his eyes and sighed deeply, as if relieved – Taeyong wasn’t sure by what.

“Kiss me, baby.”

And he did, the sound of the city night life and sirens somewhere in the distance fading into the night when he molded his lips to Jaehyun’s awaiting ones, his salty tears blending with their saliva.

The bells in his head tolled for the death of his last hope for freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to the deadly sins:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/13/41/7d/13417dacf225176e78fa24e96ff6da1e.jpg


End file.
